Yuna
by flammeche
Summary: Bretagne, Vème siècle après Jésus Christ. Dans la campagne, une auberge isolée. Par une nuit pluvieuse arrive un homme entouré de mystère.
1. Chapter 1

Avec cette fanfiction, je fais une petite infidélité au style « scénario » généralement employé dans les fanfictions Kaamelottiennes.

Comme vous le savez, Alexandre Astier ayant annoncé la parution d'un recueil de nouvelles qui correspondra au livre VII (qui ne sera pas filmé pour la télévision comme c'était initialement prévu) je me suis dit que ce n'était pas faire offense à Kaamelott que d'écrire dans un style plus classique, même s'il ne s'agit pas de la suite du livre VI mais d'une histoire que vous n'aurez pas trop de mal à situer si vous connaissez la Série.

Je vous livre là le premier chapitre de cette histoire qui n'en comptera que deux, voir trois. La suite est en cours d'écriture et bien avancée.

**Disclamer :** La table ronde la légende Arthurienne et nombre de ces personnages appartiennent au domaine public. Certains personnages ainsi que la vision « Kaamelott » de l'univers appartiennent au génialissime Alexandre Astier. Pour les autres personnages ils sortent tout droit de mon imagination, mais appartiennent à qui voudra bien leur donner vie.

**Référence :** Cette fanfiction est inspirée de l'épisode _« L'habitué »_ (épisode 65, livre IV) et fait également référence à l'épisode _« les affranchis »_ (épisode 21 livre III)

**Remerciements** : Merci à Armenius, d'avoir donné un peu de son temps pour bêta-lire ce texte.

* * *

**Yuna – Chapitre I**

Le jeune Gail essayait de se réchauffer en se frottant les mains. Une pluie glacée tombait depuis quelques heures déjà et le vent d'Est, qui n'avait pas cessé de souffler de la journée, n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il n'avait qu'une envie : s'allonger sur sa paillasse.

Un hennissement lointain le sortit de ses pensées. Gail scruta l'obscurité, mais la nuit était bien trop sombre pour distinguer quoi que se soit sur le chemin. Enfin il entendit clairement le bruit des sabots sur la terre détrempée. La silhouette d'un cavalier et sa monture apparurent alors, avançant au pas dans sa direction.

Gail se leva, essuya du dos de la main l'eau qui dégoulinait sur son visage, étalant au passage la crasse qu'elle avait décollée.

Il offrait au voyageur un bien triste spectacle : celui d'un jeune garçon de quinze ans qui en paraissait à peine douze tant il était menu.

Il saisit les rennes que lui tendait le cavalier et essaya de maintenir le cheval tandis que son maître en descendait.

C'était une très belle bête et Gail ne pu s'empêcher de lui flatter l'encolure.

- Il s'appelle comment ?

La question lui avait échappée. Il avait ordre de ne pas importuner les clients, juste de s'occuper de leurs chevaux et surtout de la fermer.

- Quoi ?

- Vot' cheval, il s'appelle comment ? répéta-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce j'en sais ? C'est un cheval, c'est tout.

- C'est dommage qu'une aussi belle bête ait pas d'nom.

- Ben, si t'as une idée, t'as qu'à lui en donner un. C'est pas trop mon truc de trouver des noms pour les bestiaux.

Puis l'homme dont le visage était dissimulé par le large capuchon de sa cape s'éloigna vers l'auberge.

- Hé petit !

Gail qui s'apprêtait à conduire la bête à l'écurie se retourna et saisit au vol l'objet que l'homme venait de lui lancer. Lorsqu'il ouvrit sa main ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement. Une pièce d'argent rutilante était posée dans sa paume calleuse.

C'est d'un pas plus léger qu'il reprit la direction de l'écurie.

- Allez viens Cheval, j'vais bien m'occuper d'toi.

Le voyageur quant à lui avait atteint la porte de l'auberge. Lorsqu'il la poussa, il fut pris à la gorge par l'odeur du bouge : un mélange incertain de suif, de vinasse et d'urine.

Au comptoir, le patron, un homme à la stature imposante essuyait des chopes tout en gardant un œil attentif sur sa clientèle.

Lorsqu'il aperçu le nouveau venu, il le reconnut immédiatement.

- Ah ben c'est vous ! lui lança le tavernier avec le sourire qu'il réservait aux clients qui payaient rubis sur l'ongle. Y avait un moment qu'on vous avait pas vu dans le coin.

- J'avais à faire.

- J'vous sers un p'tit que'qu'chose ? demanda le tavernier tout en posant sur le comptoir une chope et une bouteille.

- Non ça ira. Je veux juste une chambre pour la nuit, refusa l'homme alors que l'aubergiste s'apprêtait à le servir.

- Allez ! Une p'tite chopine ! Ca vous réchauffera ! Avec c'qu'est tombé ce soir, ça s'ra pas du Luxe !

- Je vous ai dit non, répondit le voyageur d'un ton sec.

- Bon… On a dit une piaule… Et sinon pour la compagnie ?

- Comme d'habitude.

L'aubergiste sembla embarrassé.

- A ben… je crois qu'ça va pas être possible.

- Pourquoi ? Elle est plus là Yuna ?

- Si, si elle est là, mais elle est occupée, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, répondit l'aubergiste avec un regard qui ne laissait pas de place au sous entendu. En revanche j'peux vous proposer aut' chose. Hé, toi, viens par ici !

Une fille qui devait avoir tout au plus dix-sept ans s'approcha. Son corsage trop étroit peinait à dissimuler une poitrine opulente. Son ravissant visage était mangé par deux grands yeux verts si caractéristiques des filles de la région tout comme sa chevelure rousse.

En s'approchant du voyageur elle passa une langue aguicheuse sur ces lèvres roses. Toute l'innocence qu'il avait décelée en elle venait de disparaitre.

- Non, ça ira… Je suis venu pour Yuna.

- Mais Berhed est très bien! J'vous assure ! C'est ma meilleure fille. En générale elle fait que du bourgeois alors que Yuna elle est plus du genre fille à soldats, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- C'est pas grave, j'attendrais.

- Ben c'est qu'le gars avec qui elle est, il l'a prise pour la nuit.

- Dans ce cas, vous allez la chercher…

Il posa sur le comptoir une pièce en or que l'aubergiste s'empressa de faire disparaitre.

- A ben là, c'est vrai qu'ça remet les choses en perspective ! Et toi, va chercher Yuna et conduis-la à la chambre de monsieur, lança-t-il à Berhed. Et si l'client y râle, ben t'auras qu'à prendre sa place.

La petite rousse disparut dans l'escalier sous les rires gras de son patron.

Le voyageur, quant à lui, n'avait pas attendu pour prendre le chemin de la "plus belle chambre". Le propriétaire des lieux la lui avait présentée comme la chambre "royale" la première fois qu'il était venu. Selon lui, le roi Arthur y avait passé la nuit.

Ca l'avait fait sourire. Aucune personne sensée ne pourrait croire qu'un roi aurait accepté d'y passer ne serait-ce qu'une heure.

C'était une pièce plutôt petite et mal entretenue. Le long d'un des murs était posé un lit dont le matelas était composé de paille séchée. Peut-être devait-elle son nom de "royale" au fait que les draps, bien qu'usés jusqu'à la trame, semblaient propres.

Il posa sa bougie sur une petite table et lança ses fontes sur le lit. Puis il retira sa cape, dévoilant enfin son visage. Le Roi Arthur s'étira alors pour détendre ses muscles fourbus par sa longue journée de chevauchée.

Le grincement de la porte mal huilée se fit entendre. Une jeune fille à la longue chevelure brune apparut dans l'embrasure. Dès qu'elle l'aperçut, elle se précipita dans ses bras.

Leur étreinte dura un long moment sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé. Juste Yuna, les bras autour de sa taille, s'accrochant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait et lui, les lèvres sur sa belle chevelure, simplement heureux d'être là.

- Oui, à moi aussi tu m'as manqué… lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

* * *

N'oubliez-pas que mon seul salaire ce sont vos commentaires, alors _« A vot' bon cœur Messieurs Dames. »_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer :** La table ronde la légende Arthurienne et nombre de ces personnages appartiennent au domaine public. Certains personnages ainsi que la vision « Kaamelott » de l'univers appartiennent au génialissime Alexandre Astier. Pour les autres personnages ils sortent tout droit de mon imagination, mais appartiennent à qui voudra bien leur donner vie.

**Référence :** Cette fanfiction est inspirée de l'épisode _« L'habitué »_ (épisode 65, livre IV) et fait également référence à l'épisode _« les affranchis »_ (épisode 21 livre III)

**Remerciements** : Merci à Armenius, d'avoir donné un peu de son temps pour bêta-lire ce texte.

**YUNA – Chapitre II**

Doucement Arthur se dégagea de l'étreinte de Yuna.

― Attends un peu… lui lança t-il d'un ton enjoué avant de se diriger vers le lit.

Il ouvrit ses sacoches et commença à en fouiller le contenu. Lorsqu'il eut trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il se tourna vers elle, triomphal.

Il tenait à bout de bras une magnifique robe bleu foncé. Yuna écarquilla de grands yeux et s'approcha doucement.

― Alors est-ce que ça te plaît ?

Pour toute réponse elle tendit timidement la main pour caresser le velours du bout des doigts. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir de si jolies choses.

― Elle est à toi. Prends-la, insista-t-il devant son hésitation.

Elle comprit que désormais cette magnifique robe était à elle. Elle lui lança un regard dans lequel il put lire sa joie, se saisit du vêtement et le porta à son visage pour apprécier la douceur de l'étoffe contre sa joue.

Lorsqu'elle commença à dénouer le cordon qui fermait son corsage, Arthur se détourna pudiquement.

― Elle n'est pas neuve… Elle était à ma femme et comme elle traînait dans un coffre avec d'autres trucs qu'elle ne porte plus, je me suis dit qu'elle te ferait plaisir.

Il parlait plus pour cacher son embarras et couvrir les bruits de tissus indiquant que la jeune fille était en train de se dévêtir que pour justifier les rares marques d'usure sur l'habit.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle posa la main sur son épaule qu'il se tourna enfin.

Yuna avait revêtu la robe. Elle était trop longue et le bustier trop large.

― Elle te va très bien, mentit-il un large sourire aux lèvres, tu es très jolie… Il faudra bien deux-trois coups d'aiguille pour l'ajuster un peu mais sinon tu es parfaite.

Heureuse de sa réaction, Yuna se mit à tournoyer en riant de plaisir.

― Ce serait pas mal avec les cheveux relevés, suggéra Arthur en mimant ce qu'il venait de dire.

Immédiatement elle ramena sa longue chevelure au dessus de sa tête. Devant la moue dubitative d'Arthur, elle les relâcha aussitôt et ils reprirent leur place sur ses épaules.

― Tu as raison c'est mieux, fit-il en hochant la tête avant de se diriger vers ses sacoches toujours grandes ouvertes sur le lit et de les ramener vers la petite table au bois vermoulu.

― Bon c'est pas tout hein… J'ai faim moi ! Une journée à cheval, je peux te dire que ça creuse.

» Avant de partir, je suis passé en douce chez Karadoc pour lui chiper un peu de bouffe. Non parce qu'autant comme chevalier, c'est un manche, mais question becquetance, c'est un cador.

Il vida le contenu de ses fontes : une miche de pain, le reste d'un jambon, deux gobelets, une gourde, plusieurs pommes ainsi qu'une part très généreuse de gâteau au miel.

Il s'installa sur l'une des chaises branlantes et commença à se couper une large tranche de pain dans la miche. Yuna resta debout, les mains croisées sur son giron.

― Ben, tu t'assois pas ? interrogea-t-il. Ah, pardonne-moi, je manque à tout mes devoirs, s'excusa Arthur, se rendant compte que tout Sire qu'il était, son éducation laissait parfois à désirer.

Il se releva vivement, tira la seconde chaise et s'inclina :

― Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine gente dame.

Yuna prit place en souriant, mimant ce qu'elle pensait être l'attitude d'une dame bien née. Lorsqu'il retourna à la sienne, il lui servit de généreuses tranches de jambon sur le tranchoir puis lui versa du vin dans l'un des gobelets en étain qu'il avait ramené.

― Tu vas voir, c'est le petit Jésus en culotte de velours…

Cette remarque le fit pouffer de rire, ce qui lui valut un regard interrogateur de sa compagne.

― Je ris à cause du truc là, expliqua-t-il en désignant le gobelet. Oui parce que le petit Jésus… le sang du christ… le vin… le gobelet… le Graal… Enfin tu vois ?

Elle continuait le fixer sans comprendre.

― C'est pas grave. Allez ! Mange. Faut me remplumer tout ça et remplir cette robe hein !

Il mordit avidement dans son morceau de pain immédiatement imité par Yuna. Il mangea peu. En vérité il n'avait pas vraiment faim. Toutes ces bonnes choses, c'était pour elle. Il picora donc, heureux de la regarder se régaler d'un repas qui, pour lui, était bien en dessous de son ordinaire mais qui, pour elle, représentait un festin de roi.

Il finit par briser le silence que dérangeaient à peine les bruits du repas.

― Elle l'a laissée quand elle est partie… La robe, précisa-t-il avec gravité.

La jeune femme le regardait tout en croquant à belles dents un morceau de pain sur lequel elle avait posé une généreuse tranche de jambon.

― En fait, elle a pratiquement rien pris avec elle. Juste ce qu'elle avait sur le dos et de quoi remplir un baluchon.

» Oui je sais, reprit-il sur un ton plus léger, tu te dis que c'est qu'une grosse conne de laisser un type comme moi.

Il prit une des pommes sur la table et commença à la frotter sur la manche de sa tunique.

― C'est normal que tu penses ça, continua-t-il, parce que je viens… quoi ? Une fois toutes les cinq, six semaines et je te ramène des cadeaux, des trucs pas trop dégueux à grailler et un peu d'oseille, mais en vérité je suis pas quelqu'un de facile à vivre… Pas facile du tout même.

La pomme brillait maintenant. Elle était d'un beau rouge vermillon. Yuna se resservit encore du jambon, non sans lancer un regard timide vers Arthur, cherchant son approbation. Elle prit son sourire pour un oui.

― Franchement, je la comprends, poursuivit-il. Je me demande même pourquoi elle s'est pas barrée plus tôt. T'en connais beaucoup toi des femmes qui resteraient avec un gars qui ne les a pas touchées en dix ans ? Et quand je dis « pas touchées », c'est pas touchées du tout. Pas un baiser, pas un geste affectueux. Absolument rien. Que des reproches et des vannes, voilà à quoi elle a eu droit durant tout notre mariage.

Il riva son regard noir dans les prunelles de Yuna qui continuait de manger sans le quitter des yeux.

― Crois-moi, la majorité se serait carapatée depuis longtemps, conclut-il en saisissant le couteau pour se couper une fine tranche de gâteau au miel.

» Non pour ça y'a rien à dire, elle a été sacrément patiente … D'ailleurs c'est bizarre parce que ses parents, c'est tout le contraire. Des emmerdeurs de première et pinailleurs avec ça.

» Maintenant qu'elle s'est cassée, elle sera beaucoup plus heureuse, crois-moi. Et pour ce qui est du… Enfin du… Tu vois ? Ben j'espère qu'elle aura enfin ce qu'elle veut avec Lancelot, acheva-t-il avant d'enfourner le morceau de gâteau.

C'est la bouche pleine qu'il reprit :

― Ouais, elle s'est barrée avec un gars à moi, Lancelot…

» Je t'ai déjà parlé de lui, je crois. Un des chevaliers de la table ronde. Un gars bien droit dans ces bottes ; le genre qui pète jamais, même que ça lui donne un air constipé… Ca te dit rien ?

La réponse ne venant pas, il poursuivit.

― Figure-toi qu'il en pinçait pour ma femme ! Oui… A moi aussi ça m'a fait un choc !

» Ben quoi il est plutôt pas mal, il aurait pu avoir n'importe quelle femme s'il voulait, mais non, il a choisi la mienne.

» J'ai jamais réussi à le cerner… Y a un chevalier qui tient la route à la table ronde et c'est lui qu'arrive pas à me piffer… C'est quand même pas de bol, tu trouves pas ?

» Après il a toujours été un peu jaloux de moi, il a même pris ma place sur le trône une fois. Et aujourd'hui il a ma femme… Et bien je la lui laisse ! Au moins maintenant, les choses de l'amour, elle s'assoira plus dessus comme elle dit. Je lui souhaite même que ça marche au point qu'elle puisse plus s'asseoir du tout.

» Voilà, tu sais tout. J'ai perdu mon meilleur Chevalier et ma femme.

Arthur se leva et alla s'étendre sur le lit, laissant Yuna à table. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir l'imiter. Comment autant de nourriture pouvait entrer dans un corps aussi gracile ?

― Tu en as sûrement marre m'écouter me plaindre hein ?

Plutôt que de lui répondre Yuna s'attaqua à son tour au gâteau.

― Et bien figure toi que j'ai pas que des mauvaises nouvelles. J'ai une nouvelle femme !

» Tu verrais comme elle est belle. Elle a une longue chevelure de boucles blondes… Et de l'esprit… C'est important ça, l'esprit chez une femme. Je me suis farci une gourde pendant dix piges, crois-moi : je sais de quoi je parle.

» C'est peut-être pas gentil de dire ça de Guenièvre, mais c'est quand même la vérité… Bon j'ai pas fait grand-chose pour l'aider à s'améliorer, ça serait même le contraire… J'avoue que j'ai eu plutôt tendance à l'enfoncer, mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ? Si j'avais voulu l'aider à s'améliorer j'aurais fini par l'apprécier et ça, il faut pas… Il faut surtout pas… J'ai bien vu ce que ça a donné avec Perceval. Au début on fait des efforts, on prend sur soi et au final, malgré les conneries, on s'attache.

» Le seul petit hic avec Mewanui - c'est le nom de ma nouvelle femme - c'est que techniquement elle est déjà mariée. Même qu'elle a trois gamins, mais c'est pas un problème. Moi les gosses, j'adore ça. J'aurais bien aimé en avoir… Si ça se trouve j'en ai deux ou trois qui traînent quelque part, mais c'est vrai que j'aimerais bien en avoir au château.

» Avec Mewanui peut-être que j'en aurais… Ca serait pas de bol si ça n'arrivait pas. Même ce crétin de Karadoc lui en a fait trois. On se demande comment mais il y est arrivé.

» Ouais ! Mewanui, c'était la femme de Karadoc, un des chevaliers de la table ronde, celui a qui j'ai chouré la bouffe.

» Bon pour être tout à fait honnête, j'étais déjà avec elle avant que mon ancienne femme me quitte. C'est à cause de ça d'ailleurs qu'elle c'est cassée… Parce que j'étais avec Mewanui… Si t'arrives pas à suivre, tu me le dis et je te répéterais tout.

Yuna avait visiblement fini son dîner et vint s'allonger près le lui. Elle posa la tête sur son épaule tandis qu'il l'entourait d'un bras affectueux.

― Tu te demandes pourquoi Guenièvre mouftait pas à cause de mes maîtresses et qu'elle a tiqué pour Mewanui ?

» C'est à cause du code de chevalerie. Un jour y a un gars qui a décrété qu'on pouvait pas coucher avec la femme d'un autre chevalier, sinon on était obligé de se battre à mort avec lui. Le pire c'est que cette loi, je suis bien placé pour la connaître. Mon père a dézingué le Duc de Gorlais parce qu'il avait couché avec sa femme, ma mère… Enfin, ma mère était mariée au Duc de Gorlais et mon père a couché avec elle à l'insu de son plein gré...

» D'après elle. Soit disant que Merlin aurait transformé Pendragon, mon père, en Gorlais et qu'elle se serait rendue compte de rien… Mon cul oui ! Ca aurait été un autre druide que Merlin, peut-être que je serais tombé dans le panneau, mais c'est Merlin. Depuis qu'il bosse pour moi, il a dû réussir deux ou trois trucs mais rien au niveau d'un sort de polymorphie, parce que là je m'en serais souvenu.

» Tiens, je viens de me rendre compte que le bordel dans les histoires de cœur, c'est de famille.

Yuna le regardait de ses jolis yeux tristes. Il lui posa un baiser rassurant sur le front.

» Faut pas t'inquiéter, j'ai pas tué Karadoc. Il m'a rien fait, je l'aime bien. J'avais vraiment pas envie de le buter… Même si des fois c'est pas l'envie qui me manque, tellement lui et l'autre con de Perceval me causent des emmerdes. Mais là c'est moi qui suis en faute, pas lui. Il a pas à payer pour ça. Encore s'il avait eu la moindre chance, je dis pas, mais même les yeux bandés, les deux mains attachées dans le dos, je lui fais sa fête en moins de trente secondes. C'est dire !

» Le souci c'est que pour sauver la face sans buter Karadoc, ça a pas été simple. Le Père Blaise a dû fouiller les archives pendant des jours avant de trouver une loi de Vannes qui permet à deux chevaliers d'échanger leurs épouses. Donc maintenant je suis l'époux de Mewanui et Karadoc celui de Guenièvre. L'honneur est sauf. Maintenant le cocu, c'est plus moi, c'est Karadoc… Bon c'est vrai que ça change pas grand-chose dans son cas.

Yuna vint se lover un peu plus contre lui ses paupières étaient closes. Même si elle ne dormait pas, Arthur sentait que le sommeil ne tarderait plus à la gagner.

― Je vais te dire un secret parce que je sais que je peux te faire confiance, chuchota-t-il.

Puis il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Yuna et murmura :

― Guenièvre n'était pas vraiment ma femme. Ma femme s'appelle Aconia et elle m'a fait promettre que jamais je ne coucherais avec la femme que j'épouserais en Bretagne.

Arthur se recala dans les oreillers. Le bruit de la respiration régulière de Yuna lui indiqua que maintenant elle s'était endormie, mais il poursuivit.

― C'est pour ça que Guenièvre et moi on n'a jamais… Après sa personnalité, son physique ça a pas mal aidé à tenir ma promesse, faut bien avouer. Tu comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi je ne pouvais pas m'attacher ?

» Le truc, c'est que je me demande si avec Mewanui il aurait fallut que je continue dans ces histoires de serment ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je suis un peu dans la mouise. Y a un moment que je me suis rattrapé avec ces histoires de devoir conjugal et, comme avec Guenièvre on avait pris pas mal de retard de ce côté-là, j'ai mis les bouchées doubles.

Le visage de Yuna était paisible. Cette nuit elle dormirait, elle ne la passerait pas à satisfaire les instincts bestiaux d'une brute avinée. Quel âge avait-elle ? Depuis combien de temps était-elle dans ce bouge ? Il l'ignorait. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'est que sans elle, il n'y aurait personne à qui il pourrait parler, s'épancher. Qui à Kaamelott pouvait l'écouter geindre sans le juger ? Il n'y avait que Yuna.

Il s'endormit avant que la chandelle ne s'éteigne, tenant dans ces bras sa confidente silencieuse.

Lorsque le chant du coq retentit le lendemain matin, Arthur était déjà prêt à partir.

Yuna dormait encore. Elle s'était assoupie dans la jolie robe qu'il lui avait offerte et il n'avait pas eu le cœur à la réveiller pour qu'elle se change.

Il la secoua doucement.

Le voyant habillé, les fontes sur l'épaule, elle comprit qu'il allait partir. Ces yeux s'embuèrent des larmes qu'elle avait du mal à contenir. C'était de plus en plus difficile de la laisser dans cet endroit.

Il s'assit près d'elle et lui offrit son épaule pour qu'elle pleure de tout son saoul.

Lorsque ses sanglots se calmèrent enfin, il se releva, la prit par la main et, ensemble, ils quittèrent la chambre.

Avant d'atteindre la grande salle de la taverne, il rabattit sur sa tête son capuchon.

― Ah ben vous êtes bien matinal ! lui lança le tavernier en guise de bonjour.

― Pas autant que vous on dirait.

― Ah non, moi, je me suis pas encore couché. Y a eu des clients toute la nuit. Sinon je vous sers quoi pour le petit déjeuner ? J'ai un reste de ragoût de mouton si ça vous dit.

― Non je paye ce que je vous dois et je me casse direct.

― Ben dans ce cas… Alors on a la chambre royale plus une fille toute la nuit ben ça fera…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une poignée de pièces vint pleuvoir sur son comptoir.

― Ah ben là, même moi je dois admettre que c'est peut-être un peu trop, lâcha l'aubergiste ébahi.

― C'est pas pour une piaule pourrie et pour la fille. Ca j'ai payé hier soir.

― Vous voulez me racheter mon commerce ? interrogea l'aubergiste qui ne trouvait pas d'autre raison à cette soudaine aubaine.

― Il y a de quoi racheter dix auberges miteuses comme la vôtre ! Non c'est pour la fille, elle part avec moi.

― Alors mais aucun problème… Mais vous en voulez pas plutôt une autre ? Parce que je suis un honnête commerçant et pour cette somme, j'aurais l'impression de vous voler !

― Je vous ai déjà dit que je venais pour Yuna.

― Mais elle cause même pas !

― Et bien justement, ça me fait des vacances.

― En plus elle est sourde comme un pot !

― C'est justement ce qui me plaît chez elle.

― Ben si c'est votre truc les demeurées, j'vais pas me plaindre, conclut le tavernier en ramassant les pièces éparpillées sur le comptoir.

» Gail ! Gail ! Réveille-toi, espèce de bon à rien…

Le garçon qui l'avait accueilli la veille sortit de derrière une des tables, encore tout ensommeillé.

― Va chercher le cheval de Messire … Et dépêche-toi.

Gail s'exécuta immédiatement et disparut en courant dans la cour.

― Lui aussi il part avec moi.

― Non mais vous allez pas partir avec tout mon personnel ! Je fais comment moi après ?

― Je vous demande pas votre avis, je vous informe juste que lui aussi il est compris dans le prix.

― Ben j'crois que j'suis pas trop en position de négocier… Sinon, vous auriez pas besoin d'une grand-mère paralytique ? Non parce que dans une piaule derrière, j'ai ma vieille mère dont je m'occupe. Mon frère, ce bon à rien, me l'a refourguée. Soit disant que ça faisait tâche au milieu du gratin dans son auberge près de Kaamelott. Mais faut avouer que c'est pas une sinécure, la vieille.

Arthur ignora la dernière remarque et quitta l'auberge, tenant toujours par la main Yuna.

Lorsque Gail arriva avec le cheval, il hissa la jeune fille sur la selle.

― Je l'ai appelé Lamri, lui lança Gail en souriant.

― Quoi ?

― Le cheval, vous m'avez dit que je pouvais lui donner un nom si je voulais.

― C'est joli, répondit simplement Arthur. Allez grimpe.

Gail resta interdit.

― Tu pars avec moi, grimpe avant que je ne change d'avis.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que le garçon avait déjà pris place derrière Yuna.

Arthur saisit les rennes de son cheval qu'il devrait désormais s'habituer à appeler Lamri et se mit en route sur le chemin en direction de Kaamelott.

Si vous avez aimé ou moins aimé, n'hésitez pas à le dire par le truchement d'une review ;)


End file.
